Honeymoon
by heotaeyi
Summary: Honeymoon menjadi ajang bagi Park Jimin serta Min Yoongi melampiaskan hasrat keduanya dalam menjalin dan mengawali bahtra rumah tangga keduanya. [BTS Fanfiction] Minyoon. bxb. Mpreg.
1. chapter 1

**Honeymoon**

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

rate M!

bxb

.

.

.

.

.

Jika takdir berkehendak, maka, manusia hanya bisa pasrah dan menerima dengan tangan terbuka setiap rancangan jalan cerita yang diberikan takdir itu sendirim. Takdir layaknya permainan dalam hidup seperti sebuah tebak-menebak jalan yanh tepat atau jika kita salah memilih maka, jalan yang diambil tentu saja jalan yang salah.

Cinta sendiri bagian dari takdir. Cinta bersifat universal yang bisa manusia wujudkan dalam hal apapun. Baik kepada binatang, perempuan, ataupun laki-laki.

Jika ditanya mengenai cinta sesama jenis, tentu, hal itu akan mendapat respon beragam tergantung orang yang menanggapi hal tersebut.

Ada yang menyebut hal tersebut tabu atau ada juga yang menyebut hal itu adalah wajar. Semua tergantung dengan opinis masing-masing pribadi. Semua berhak bersuara namun semuanya tidak berhak untuk ikut men- _judge_. Setiap pilihan merupakan suatu hak sebagai wujud nyata untuk berdiri sendiri, tanpa membutuhkan campur tangan orang lain. Sebuah masukan boleh saja namun jangan mendikte orang lain layaknya orang yang berbeda jalur itu salah dan harus mendapat hukuman mati.

Tidak.

Jangan bertindak terlalu _bodoh._

Untuk hubungan sesama jenis sendiri, seperti, Jimin dan yoongi. Keduanya perlahan bersikap acuh akan pendapat orang lain yang menganggap hubungan mereka terlarang.

 _Persetan._ Bahkan kedua orang tua mereka saja sudah merestui hubungan mereka dan menyerahkan jalan hidup mereka sesuai keinginan masing-masing.

 _Toh_ tidak merugikan orang lain.

Hubungan Jimin dan Yoongi sudah terjalin kurang lebih selama tiga tahun, ketika mereka sama-sama bertemu dalam acara liburan keluarga mereka. Wujud dari takdir mungkin.

Jimin dengan kemeja _baby blue,_ serta Yoongi dengan kemeja hitam garis biru, pada saat itu keduanya bertemu dan menjalin hubungan untuk mencoba saling mengenal satu sama lain. Berusaha saling membuka diri, dan saat itu Jimin sadar jika pria yang ia kencani sangat menyukai umpatan kasar, terbukti dengan Yoongi selalu berkata kasar saat berbicara dengannya. Bagi Jimin, meskipun Yoongi terlihat _cool_ dan berlagak _swag_ tetap saja jiwa _submisive_ Min Yoongi tidak lintur bahkan semakin bertambah jika pria itu tersenyum ataupun memajukan bibirnua bahkan saat pemuda itu merengek seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan balon kesayangannya.

Yoongi selalu merengek. Selalu, dan hanya pada Park Jimin yang menanggapi rengekkan itu sebagai suatu hal yang menggemaskan yang layak untuk selalu diingat dalam seumur hidupnya. Jimin berharap untuk bisa bersama Yoongi hingga pada kehidupan berikutnya–reinkarnasi bersama, _uh romantisnya._

Jim, _eomma_ memintaku untuk mengajakmu makan malam bersama, bisa?" tanya Yoongi sambil matanya tetap fokus pada permainan game yang berada pada ponsel Yoongi. Pemuda itu men _download_ permainan tersebut dua minggu lalu dan selama dua minggu itu pula, Jimin diacuhkan. Jimin diabaikan dan dianggap tidak ada. Hubungannya terasa alot dan kaku saat Yoongi hanya menjawab asal-asalan setiap pertanyaan Jimin atau Yoongi yang sudah jarang bermanja pada Jimin.

Jimin rindu jika Yoongi manja apalagi menggusalkan pipi putih mulus itu pada dada bidang Jimin.

"Bisa, memang ada acara apa Yoon? Tumben sekali _eomma_ mengajak makan malam bersama,"

Jimin hanya menunggu reaksi Yoongi menjawab dan berharao Yoongi menghentikan permainan itu. Namun, _huh_ , Yoongi seakan tidak peduli dan menjawab singkat.

"Entahlah,"

Selesai, kemarahan Jimin meningkat hingga mencapai ujung kepalanya. Emosinya seakan ingin meledak menahan sejolak amarah yang mulai membabi-buta. Jimin terus menarik nafas dan mengeluarkan dengan kasar sambil mengusap dadanya untuk menahan emosi. Jika emosinya keluar, bisa mati Jimin, Yoongi dengan keadaan emosi sama saja akan membuat Jimin menciut _bak_ semut kecil.

Tangannya terulur mengusap rambut Yoongi, kegiatan tersebut tentu berhasil meredam emosi dirinya. Bersentuhan dengan bagian tubuh Yoongi itu memiliki afeksi tersendiri bagi Jimin. "Bisakah kau lepas dari bermain game dulu Yoon untuk besok saja.." ujar Jimin lembut dengan telapak tangannya yang masih berada di pucuk kepala Yoongi dan mengusaknya sesekali dan kemudian bangkit berdiri dari sebelah Yoongi lalu berjalan menuju _pantry_ apartemennya mengambil minuman yang sudah Yoongi buat tadi sebelum pria itu sibuk dengan game nya.

Jimin melihay isi cangkir yang berada di tangan kananya, "Yoon, kenapabuatkan aku teh? _Kan_ aku minta kopi,"

Yoongi berjalan menuju Jimin, meninggalkan ponselnya tergeletak diatas _sofa_ yang tadi mereka duduki.

"Jimin _ie_ tidak boleh sering-sering minum kopi. Jimin _ie_ banyak minum kopi untuk begadang." ujar Yoongi sambil mem- _pout_ -kan bibir ranumnya.

Menggemaskan.

Pikiran Jimin berimajinasi untuk menyerang bibir menggoda kekasihnya itu.

Pria manis yang membuat Jimin jatuh hati ya seperti ini.

"Menikah denganku saja ya?" ucap Jimin tulus sambil mencubit gemas hidung mulus Yoongi.

"Lamarannya di tolak. Tidak romantis, Yoong _ie_ menolak Jimin _ie."_

Sumpah Yoon, dimana sisi _swag_ mu itu.. Menggemaskan sekali," Jimin segera menaruh cangkir itu dan meminumnya sedikit kemudian menarik Yoongi dalam pelukannya dan mengunci setiap pergerakan perlawanan yang pria manis itu lakukan.

"Kau sudah ditolak, jangan peluk-peluk!" jawab Yoongi dengan nada yang terdengan gemas bagi Jimin.

"Hanya karna tidak romantis, bukannya memang kau tidak suka romantis ya?" Jari-jemari Jimin bergerak mengusap pungguh Yoongi dalam pelukan itu.

"Ya setidaknya untuk hal melamar itu lakukan dengan romantis," rajuk Yoongi.

"Kalau romantis, nanti aku diterima, kan?"

Dibalas dengan anggukan Yoongi yang terasa dalam pelukan Jimin. Tentu Jimin semakin mengeratkan pelukan itu dan tersenyum senang dengan pikiran yang melayang pada rencananya melamar Yoongi yang sudah dia pikirkan dari beberapa minggu lalu.

Mempersunting Yoongi menjadi _istrinya._

Harapan indah yang ingin Jimin nyatakan dalam suatu kenyataan.

.

Malam ini Jimin terlihat tampan dengan kemeja berwarna merah darah dengan dipadukan celana _jeans_ –setelah medengar ucapan Yoongi untuk tidak terlalu memakai pakaian yang formal pada undangan makan malam di rumah Yoongi. Dan Yoongi sendiri sudah pulang ke rumah orang tua nya semenjak tadi siang setelah acara berpelukan layaknya _teletubies_ kemudian ponsel Yoongi berbunyi yang menampilkan nama _eomma_ pemuda itu. _Eomma_ Yoongi menyuruh pemuda itu pulang untuk membantu dirinya memasak katanya _sih_ seperti itu.

Segera Jimin berjalan menuju pintu apartemennya yang terkunci secara otomatis dan berjalan menuju _lift_ yang membawanya menuju _basemant_ –tempat mobil Jimin terletak.

Pintu _lift_ berdenting dan menampilkan halaman _basemant_ yang dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam mobil pemilik penghuni setiap apartemen. Jimin segera melangkah menuju lokasi parkir dideretan B5 dan memencet tombol _lock_ pada kunci mobilnya setelah itu bunyi _pip pip_ terdengar disertai lampu sorot mobil yang menyala. Dengan sigap, Jimin membuka pintu kemudi dan siap membelah jalanan _Seoul_ di malam hari menuju rumah kekasihnya.

"Oh Tuan Park, selamat malam! Senang berjumpa dengan anda." ujar pria bertubuh tinggi tegap yang sekarang bergerak membukakan pagar rumah Yoongi.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda juga, Tuan Choi," sahut Jimin sambil membunyikan klakson sebagai pemneritahuan keberadaan Yoongi bajwa dirinya telah sampai.

Tuan Choi menengok ke kaca jendela mobil Jimin, "Tuan sudah ditunggu oleh Tuan Min didalam."

"Ah baiklah, aku duluan," ucap Jimin sambil menutup pintu mobilnua dan dengan sigap berjalan menuju pintu rumah keluarga Min.

Yoongi sendiri merupakan anak dari pemilik beberapa _brand fashion_ ternama di Korea jadi tidak salah dengan penampakan rumah keluarga Min yang besar dan berada di kawasan perumahan _elite_ Korea. Isi perumajan tersebut berisi orang terpandang dengan harta kekayaan melimpah seperti rumah keluarga Jimin juga hanya berbeda beberapa blok dari rumah Yoongi. Si kaya dengan Si kaya lainnya yang berjodoh. Takdir yang beruntung.

Lagi pula pada kenyataannya memang orang kaya akan memilih pasangan yang juga setara dengannya atau setidaknya memiliki pekerjaan yang sangat menjanjikan. Kecil harapan dan keinginan dimana si miskin yang memiliki banyak kekurangan akan bersanding dengan si kaya yang nampak begitu sempurna. Jika hal itu terjadi, maka, akan terlihat sangat aneh. _Entahlah,_ memang pada dasarnya si kaya akan menemukan pasangannya di temat yang memang kaum golongannya guluti bersama harta yang berjalan bersisian. Dan si miskin tetaplah sulit untuk menjangkau tempat tersebut. Menjangkau saja susah apalagi bersosialisasi yang jarak statusnya terpaut amat jauh.

Jadi, perbedaan kasta itu nyata. Jangan terlalu bermimpi kaum miskin mendapatkan kaum kaya dengan mudah. Setidaknya kaum miskin harus bekerja keras demi meningkatkan eksistensi mereka agar dapat terpandang bagi kaum kaya.

"Jimin, sini ayo duduk, _eomma_ sudah masak semenjak tadi siang," ujar _eomma_ Yoongi sambil mengarahkan Jimin untuk duduk didekat Yoongi.

" _Ah,_ _ne,_ terimakasih _eomma,"_ ucap Jimin santai namun ia juga merasa gugup meskipun dirinya sudah terbilang akrab dengan keluarga Yoongi.

Malam ini terasa begitu berbeda bagi Jimin.

Sudah setengah jam berlalu setelah acara makan malam telah selesai, dan sekarang Jimin merasa jika dirinya seperti disidang oleh keluarga Min dengan _eomma_ dan _appa_ Yoongi yang Jimin lihat beberapa kali melirik ke arah dirinya.

" _Hyung,_ perasaanku saja atau memang _eomma_ dan _appa_ memanggilku kemari ada suatu tujuan tertentu?" bisik Jimin pada Yoongi yang duduk bersisian dengannya.

"Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama Jim..." cicit Yoongi pelan dan gelisah dalam posisi duduknya.

Deheman _appa_ Yoongi membuat dirinya serta kekasih manisnya itu menengok secara bersamaan. "Jimin, Yoongi, kapan kalian menikah?"

 _Uhuk._

Pertanyaan begitu menohok namun Jimin menyeringai mendapatkan celah jika dirinya besar kemungkinan sudah direstui untuk menikahi Yoongi.

Jimin berdehem gugup dengan senyum mengembang, " _Appa, eomma,_ memang Jimin telah melamar Yoongi _hyung_ , dan Jimin ingin mengikat Yoongi dalam ikatan pernikahan."

Yoongi terbelalak kaget, matanya membulat sempurna mendengar penuturan Jimin. Dan melihat langsung Jimin yang masih tersenyum manis.

 _Menyebalkan._

Tunggu.. –lamaran tadi siang?" tanya Yoongi membeo.

"Iya, _hyung,"_

Ya sudah, segera saja kalian menikah, _appa_ dan _eomma_ sudah memberi restu," sahut _eomma_ Yoongi dengan semangat.

"Tadi siang aku menolak lamaran orang ini _eomma,"_ tegas Yoongi sambil menunjuk tepat di wajah Jimin.

"Yoongi _-ya,_ kenapa kau tolak _ha_?!" bentak _eomma_ yang mulai geram dengan sikap Yoongi.

Yoongi berdiri dan mulai menampakkan raut wajah sendu seperti ingin menangis, "Dia melamarnya tidak romantis," cicit Yoongi cepat sambil menunduk menutupi rona merah karena menahan malu.

Hening.

Terlihat semua orang yang memandangi Yoongi seakan menahan tawa dengan sikap anak itu. Berlagak sok _cool_ namun aslinya menggemaskan layaknya anak kecil.

"Jimin, lamar Yoongi yang romantis dan segera _appa_ dan _eomma_ serta keluargamu akan mengatur tanggal pernikahan,"

Semuanya terjadi begitu saja, mengalir seperti air dengan lamaran romantis Jimin yang membuat Yoongi tersipu malu sampai membuat kedua mempelai pengantin itu pusing memikirkan segala persiapan pernikahan mereka berdua. Namun semuanya lenyap saat keduanya mengucap janji manis di Skonlandia. Pernikahan sesama jenis sudah dilegalkan di negara tersebut. Janji keduanya terucap menggema di St Mary's Cathedral, Glasgow, Skotlandia. Menjadi gereja yang memang merestui hubungan sasama jenis.

Janji keduanya ditutup dengan ciuman manis yang penuh dengan kelembutan beserta hasrat menggebu. Disertai tepuk tangan bergemuruh dari para tamu yang memang sengaja diundang oleh keluarga Park serta keluarga Min.

 _"Hyung,_ ini bukan mimpikan? Kita sudah menikahkan? ucap jimin bersemangat dengan senang, raut wajahnya menunjukkan kegembiraan yang sulit dijabarkan. Mata suaminya itu terus saja menatap takjub pada cincin yang tersemat dijari manisnya.

Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas melihat tingkah laku Jimin yang sudah sah menjadi suaminya beberapa jam yang lalu.

Yoongi hanya bergumam menanggapi Jimin, " _Hmm,"_

 _Hyung, istriku_ yang manis, bersiaplah menerima benihku..." ucap Jimin yang sukses membuat Yoongi menunduk malu dengan rona terlihat begitu jelas di pipi _istri_ nya itu.

 _"Mmhh, Jim,_ tahan hormon sialanmu!" rutuk Yoongi pada Jimin yang sekarang menyeringai polos layaknya tidak terjadi apa-apa.

.

.

.

.

"Ji _mhh_ –AH- _ya_ disana– _euuhhh_ ,"

Lengguhan terus terdengar dari racauan mulut manis serta menggoda milik Min Yoongi yang sudah resmi menikah dengan Jimin beberapa hari yang lalu. Gerakan Jimin semakin menjadi dengan terus menumbuk pria manisnya dengan sangat liat. Berulang kali terus keluar masuk dengan tempo cepat disertai dengan bunyi plok plok plok yang menjadi penyatuan dua pria yang berbagi hasrat satu sama lain.

Tubuh Yoongi semakin bergetar ketika Jimin menghentak sweet spot Yoongi dengan kasar yang membuat kedua mata Jimin dipenuhi kabut napsu.

Menggairahkan.

"Yoon– _anghhh_ - _you're so tight babe_ ," racau Jimin yang terus menggenjot pria dibawahnya sambil tangah kiri Jimin merayapi naik menuju puting Yoongi yang berwarna merah muda sesekali dicubit lalu diremas kemudian diraup dengan bibir sexy nan menggoda milik Jimin.

Jimin terus menghisap dada Yoongi dari kanan kemudian pindah ke kiri tanpa melupakan tautan keduanya yang ada dibawah. Yoongi seakan ingin meledak mendapat sentuhan double dibagian atas serta bawahnya.

Pengalaman pertama sex seorang Min Yoongi dengan suaminya.

"E _uhhh_ – _la_ -lagi _Jiminee_ - _hisaphh yang kuat_ _akhh_ ," desah Yoongi sambil membusungkan dadanya dan menekan kepala Jimin untuk menuntut hisapan yang lebih dari suaminya itu.

Tentu saja hal itu membuat Jimin bersemangat dan menyeringai. Lidah _biadab_ Jimin terus menjilat dengan gerakan memutar disekitar puting merah muda Yoongi yang semakin mengeras dan menegang. Permainan lidah yang berhasil membuat Yoongi merengek karena godaan Jimin dan sesekali Jimin melirik wajah tersiksa Yoongi dan memberikan kerlingan menggoda lalu ciuman berlanjut dengan ganas yang ditanggapi Yoongi dengan napsu membara.

" _Ahh_ , Yoon, kau cantik _euuunghh sssshh_ ,"

"A _kkhh fuck there_ _Jiminie_ – _shhh_ "

"Umpatan mu Yoon masih saja saat _beercintahh"_

Jimin semakin menggenjot lubang Yoongi dengan hentakan cepat. Masuk-keluar. Masuk-keluar. Begitu terus hingga berganti posisi dengan kaki kanan Yoongi yang bertumpu pada bahu Jimin kemudia Jimin menahan pinggul Yoongi dengan kedua tangannya.

Sesekali Jimin mengeluarkan penis nya dan menggesek-gesekan penis besar dan berkedutnya itu pada paha dalam Yoongi yang wajahnya sudah memerah serta geraman yang keluar begitu indah dari mulut sialan nya itu.

Jimin terus melakukannya hingga membuat Yoongi meraih penis kecilnya dan perlahan mengurutnya sendiri. Hal itu sontak menarik perhatian Jimin dan membuat pria itu tertawa terbahak-bahak melihay wajah istrinya yang ingin sekali dimasuki– _lagi_.

" _Jiminie_ e–masukkan penismu _uukh_ - _aku tidak tahan_ n,"

Merasa kasihan pada hormon istrinya itu, segera, Jimin menghentak penisnya pada lubang merah Yoongi yang terasa begitu ketat, sesekali Jimin membenarkan letak posisi kaki pria manis miliknya itu yang masih berada dibahu Jimin. Sesekali Jimin mengecup kaki itu dan menjilat bagian betis Yoongi yang membuat pujaan hatinya semakin meracau.

Hentakan demi hentakan terdengar begitu menggoda, tubuh Jimin perlahan semakin mendekat dan meraup leher mulus Yoongi yang sudah dipenuhi kissmark berwarna keunguan. Dan tentu saja, ketika tubuh Jimin semakin mendekat pada Yoongi, penis pria itu semakin dalam menusuk lubang kecil itu dan dengan cepat Jimin semakin menggoyangkan pinggulnya dengan gerakan memutar.

"J _imhh_ – _I_ _wan_ - _na cum aghh_ h," ucap Yoongi sedikit terbata karena terus menerima hujaman mematikan dari penis besar Jimin.

"Tunggu Y _oonhh sayangh_ – _mmmhhh_ ,"

Jimin dengan cepat menutup jalur keluar sperma milik Yoongi, membuat pria itu memekik tertahan masih menunggu hasratnya memuncrat. Dengan peluh yang terus menetes membasahi sekujur tubuh keduanya meskipun pendingin ruangan terus berkibar dengan sempurna.

" _Jiminiee_ -a- _aku_ mau k _eluarhh_ – _shh ahh_ ,"

"Bersama _sayangghh mhhhh--_ ,"

Telak.

Jimin membuka tangannya yang menutupi jalur sprema Yoongi pada penis mungil itu dan dengan cepat cairan putih kental keluar dengan deras dari penis Yoongi yang bersamaan dengan cairan Jimin yang keluar di dalam lubang Yoongi.

Hangat.

Itulah yang Yoongi rasakan ketika sperma Jimin memenuhi dirinya dengan begitu banyak. Hingga banyaknya, sperma itu bahkan sebagian keluar dari lubang Yoongi padahal penis Jimin masuh berada di dalam lubang tersebut.

"N _ngghh_ h... _huh,_ "

Keduanya sama-sama terengah setelah pergulatan panas mereka setelah keduanya baru sampai di resort yang menjadi tempat untuk menghabiskan waktu Honeymoon mereka berdua.

Hormon Jimin memang sudah tak tertahankan ketika pria itu sampai dikamar dan melihat Yoongi menungging saat istrinya sedang mengambil beberapa baju di koper untuk disusun pada lemari kamar itu.

Tadi langsung saja Jimin menyerang Yoongi meskipun keduanya belum sempat mandi atau sekedar berganti pakaian. Bagi Jimin, menyetubuhi Yoongi lebih penting dan utama.

Setelah adegan panas mereka, Jimin perlahan mengeluarkan penisnya dan kemudia beranjak memeluk Yoongi yang masih memejamkan mata cantiknya.

Tangan Jimin mengelus penis Yoongi naik turun dan perlahan naik menuju punggu dan berhenti di helaian rambut Yoongi. Tangan mungil Jimin dengan telaten membenahi rambut yang menutupi dahi Yoongi. Dengan gerakan halus ia memberikan sapuan manis mengusak kepala istrinya itu dan memberi kecupan di kening Yoongi.

"Yoon, terimakasih, kau sungguh menakjubkan," ucap Jimin sambil memandang wajah Yoongi yang masih memerah.

Menggemaskan.

"Dan kau sungguh gila, menyerangku tanpa aba-aba," cibir Yoongi dengan nada jengkel namun tak lama kemudian senyum tulus terlihat dikedua sudut bibir Yoongi. Begitu terlihat manis serta menggoda yang membuat penis Jimin terasa tegak kembali.

 _Shit._

Dengan beringas Jimin segera naik mengukung Yoongi kembali dengan binar birahi yang menguasai pria itu. Yoongi perlahan menegok kearah selangkangan Jimin dan betapa malunya ia saat melihat penis Jimin telah tegak sempurna lagi. Wajah Yoongi memanas dan matanya membola saat melihat ukuran penis Jimin yang besar, panjang serta berurat. Ujung penis itu seakan memanggil Yoongi untuk menyentuhnya.

"Pegang saja Yoon, aku tau kau sedari tadi memandangi Jimin kecil," tawa Jimin terasa mengecek namun serasa menggoda.

Jimin menegakkan tubuhnya dan duduk bersender pada kepala ranjang dengan penis yang tentu saja berdiri tegak menjulang meminta sentuhan. Yoongi segera merubah posisi dan duduk disela-sela kaki Jimin dengan penis Yoongi yang sesekali menyentuh paha dalam Jimin membuat pria itu mendesah.

" _Euhh yoonh_ penismu.."

Tangan putih Yoongi merayap menyentuh pucum kepala penis Jimin. Membuat Jimin memejamkan matanya dan mengeluarkan rintihan kecil.

Yoongi ingin mendengar rintihan Jimin yang lebih besar, kemudian, tangan mulus itu melakukan gerakan memutar pada kepala Jimin kecil dan tak lupa mengocok penis Jimin naik turun.

" _Akhhhh_ –tanganmu Y _oonhhh_ - _racunhhh_ ,"

Desahan Jimin membuat Yoongi semakin bersemangat dan menanggalkan rasa malunya begitu saja. Dengan pasti Yoongi mendekatkan kepalanya menuju penis Jimin. Mengendusi penis itu dan sesekali menggusalkan ujul hidungnya naik turun pada penis Jimin yang semakin mengeras.

" U _hh_ –Y _oonhh cu_ -cukup segera _hisaphh_ "

Yoongi tertawa melihat wajah Jimin yang frustasi mendambakan sentuhan.

"M _hhh_ – _hmmm_ ,"

Emutan Yoongi pada penis Jimin terdengar begitu menggoda dengan kepala pria manis itu yang terus naik turun mengikuti gerakan masuk-keluar dari mulut manisnya.

Jimin hanya bisa menutup dan membuka kedua matanya melihat pemandangan begitu ia dambakan. Seorang Min Yoongi melakukan blow job dengan bibir ranum sialan pemuda itu.

Tangan Jimin tidak tinggal diam, dia berusaha meraih putih Yoongi yang mengeras dan menarik puting itu dengan kasar membuat pemuda pujaannya memekik sakit dan melayangkan tatapan tajam pada Jimin saat aktivitas meng- _oral Jiminie kecil_ terganggu.

Jimin hanya bisa menyeringai mendapat tatapan tajam itu dan tangannya tetap meremas dada Yoongi yang semakin membesar menerima stimulus rangsangan dari tangan mungil Jimin.

" _Bangsat_ – _Akhhh_ _Jimhhh_ ," desah Yoongi sambil kembali menjilat dan memasukan penis nya ke dalam mulut istrinya. Saliva Yoongi memenuhi penis Jimin, membuat penis itu terlihat mengkilap. Jimin yang merasa ingin keluar segera mendorong Yoongi dan memposisikan pria manis itu untuk menungging.

Plak.

Jimin menampar pantat sintal Yoongi dengan meninggalkan bekas kemerahan.

"Siap dengan _doggy style_ , sayang?"

Penis Jimkn segera menusuk dengan cepat lubang Yoongi yang terbuka sempurna yang terlihat semakin merah dan berkedut. Pompaan pada gerakan itu terasa begitu menyesakkan dan tangan Jimin tetap menahan pinggul Yoongi agar _istrinya_ tidak terjatuh saat menerima setiap hujaman yang ia hentak.

" _Yoonhh–kau-sempithh sayang,"_ _"Akhhh–ahhh Jiminiee–le-_ lebih dalamh,"

" _As your wishhh–uhhh shittt lubangmu,"_ Gerakan terus menghentak, lubang Yoongi kadang terasa begitu menghimpit penisnya saat Jimin rasa bahwa penisnya mengenai titik sensitif Yoongi, yang membuat pria manis itu melakukan tindakan refleks menutup kedua pahanya yang membuat penis Jimin terjepit nikmat.

" _Yoonh, jangan dijepit-tapih nikmath akkkk–"_

" _Aku mau keluarr Jimm,"_

Rengekan tersengar hingga ketelinga Jimin, membuat _libido_ Jimin semakin meningkat dan gencar dalam menumbuh lubang _sexy_ Yoongi.

"Bersama _sayanghh,"_

Untuk kedua kalinya, mereka _organisme_ bersama dan berakhir dengan pelukan hangat penghantar kenyamanan. Perut Yoongi telah penuh dengan cairan putih lengket mikiknya sendiri serta pantatnya yang luber dengan cairan Jimin yang mengisinya.

Keadaan kamar itu sungguh berantakan dengan baju yanh berserakan dimana-mana, sprei putih kamar itu yang dipenuhi cairan lengket serta bercak darah milik Yoongi sebagai penanda bahwa Yoongi telah resmi di _claim_ oleh Jimin. Keduanya memiliki ikatan yang sulit dan tidak mudah terlepas. Serta tidak lupa kamar dengan wangi pengharum sperma bercinta yang ditebarkan pasangan _suami-istri_ dengan hormon yang memuncak.

Yoongi meringis sakit saat merasa lubangnya begitu perih dan dia merasa sulit untuk bergeras, Jimin yang mendengar desisan tertahan Yoongi segera mengecup pipi mungil itu dan membisikan kata-kata maaf dengan suara yang merangsang terdengat begith dalam,

"Maaf _sayang,_ aku tidak tahan melihat lubangmu yang begitu _sexy,"_

Pipi Yoongi bersemu merah mendengar ucapan Jimin dan keduanya saling bertatapan cukup lama dengan jari-jemari Jimin perlahan turun merayar menuju pantat Yoongi–meremasnya pelan dan turun mengusap lubang berkedut Yoongi dengan jempol besarnya.

" _Ahh, Jimhhh jangan–"_ desahan Yoongi saat Jimin dengan jahil memasuki jari telunjuknya kedalam lubang tersebut dan melakukan gerakan dengan pelan masuk keluar sambil wajah Jimin memperhatikan wajah Yoongi yang mulai terangsang kembali.

 _Smirk_ Jimin muncul disertai tanda dengan _Jiminie kecil_ mulai tegak dan membesar yang terasa menggesek di pinggul Yoongi.

" _Shit Jimhh, kau terangsang lagi, hormon sialanmu,"_ Maki Yoongi yang kesal akan napsu _suaminya_ itu yang mulai kembali mencumbunya dan merangsang dirinya dengan tangan mungil Jimin yang mengelus-elus bagian selatan diri Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC atau END?**

beri gue napas, ini adalah ff pertama nc gue. waw gilaa panas bayanginnya dong, gue harus menahan pikiran biadab yang berkeliaran di otak gue. dan jadi ngebayangin gimana yaa gue sm Jimin, boleh ga yaaa? plak, langsung digampar gue sm Yoongi. semoga pada suka yaa baca cerita gue ini. kasih saran dengan review ya.

 _Thanks._

 _–Heotaeyi_


	2. Chapter 2

**Honeymoon**

 **Park Jimin x Min Yoongi**

.

.

.

 **warning:**

 **mature content.**

 **boyslove.**

 **by: heotaeyi**

.

.

.

.

.

Park Jimin dan Min Yoongi sudah sah menjadi sepasang suami istri. _Ah,_ bukan Min Yoongi tapi sekarang berganti secara legal menjadi Park Yoongi. Park Yoongi kepemilikan Park Jimin. Pasangan yang selalu terlihat serasi bagaimanapun caranya meski keduanya kadang memiliki sifat yang bertolak belakang. Yang satu meskipun berperan menjadi dominant tapi kadang sikapnya imut layaknya kue mochi, dan yang satunya lagi, _si pria manis_ yang berperan sebagai submisive kadang bersikap _tsundere_ sok _cool_ dan bertingkah _swag_ padahal aslinya _mengeow_ jika sudah disentuh oleh tangan biadab Jimin.

Seperti yang terjadi pagi ini, Jimin terbangun terlebih dulu sebelum _istrinya_ yang masih tertidur pulas didalam pelukannya. Dengan tangan Jimin yang berada disekitar pinggang dan memeluk erat Yoongi yang mana _istri_ pujaan hatinya itu masih setia memejamkan mata indahnya. Betapa bahagianya seorang Park Jimin bisa meminang dan menjadikan Yoongi sebagai teman hidupnya hingga hari tua. Jimin sangat sadar, mendapatkan Yoongi itu butuh perjuangan karena banyak sekali kalangan bisnis rekan kerja ayah _istrinya_ itu yang meminta untuk dijodohkan pada anak mereka. Untung hati Yoongi sudah Jimin kunci dan gembok dengan begitu kuat, _ya_ sekuat tangan mungil Jimin yang _tidak sengaja_ mereka gundukan kenyal nan enak dipegang-pegang milik Yoongi, apalagi kalau bukan pantat mempesona sang istri tercinta.

Meremas sesekali mengusap naik turun dengan jarinya yang kecil. Keadaan Yoongi kalau sedang tidur bahkan berhasil membuatnya tergoda, jika seperti ini bisa-bisa _Jiminie kecil_ tidak akan berhenti untuk tidak teru berdiri tegang. Kalau orang lain sih acungin tangan, khusus teruntuk Jimin, dia acungin penis beruratnya. Tapi hanya didepan Park Yoongi.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Yoongi menggeliat kecil dalam rengkuhan Jimin saat meresakan tidur cantiknya terusik, merasa terganggu maka Yoongi menggusalkan pipi bagian kanannya ke dada bidang Jimin seperti kucing minta di elus-elus.

Gemas.

Jimin yang melihat hal itu tentu semakin bersemangat membuat istrinya terganggu. Menjahili Yoongi termasuk dalam urutan kelima dalam daftar kebahagian sederhana seorang Park Jimin. Tentu saja, urutan perrama dalam daftar kebahagian sederhan Park Jimin adalah membuat Park Yoong mendesah eksotis dibawah kungkungannya.

 _Sial membayangkannya saja aku sudah tegang kaku begini.._

Keluhan Jimin dalam merutuki pikirannya sambil tangan kirinya langsung menyentuh penisnya yang terasa kencang. _Uuuhh._

Dapat Jimin lihat dari celah jendela kamarnya yang menghadap langsung kearah laut bahwa mentari masih enggan menunjukkan jati diri.

Jelas, sekarang ini baru jam setengah enam pagi.

Cuma Jimin terbangun hanya tadi terkena gesekan penis Yoongi yang mengenai perut kotak-kotaknya. Jimin jadi ingat, semalam, saat pertarungan panas mereka, Yoongi akhirnya mengakui jika dirinya itu begitu menyukai perut kotak Jimin bahkan Yoongi tanpa sadar berkata jujur jika Yoongi itu sering bermain solo sambil membayangkan menjilati perut kotak Jimin. Jimin sungguh merasa bangga sekaligus terhormat bisa mendengar pujian dari sang _istri_ , Yoongi _nya_ jarang sekali memuji dirinya dan lebih banyak membuat Jimin jengkel tapi untungnya Jimin tetap cinta.

Cinta setengah mati.

 _Istrinya_ itu kalau sudah dibuat mendesah pasti mudah sekali untuk berkata jujur meskipun umpatan makian termasuk dalam kata-kata yang tidak bisa terlewati dari mulut pemuda manis yang menyukai boneka kumanon.

Diam-diam Yoongi mulai menggeliat dalam tidurnya saat mendengar Jimin mendesis tertahan serta keadaan posisi tidur Jimin yang mulai gelisah, gerak kanan-gerak kiri, tentu hal itu membuat Yoongi resah akan keadaan suaminya. Yoongi perlahan membuka setengah matanya meskipun terasa begitu berat, pria disebelahnya sudah menggempur dirinya dengan amat sangat bersemangat tanpa henti hingga jam tiga pagi mereka baru selesai melakukan hubungan intim meskipun ya jelas saja pria bermarga Park masih merengek meminta satu ronde lagi tapi ia tolak dengan tegas.

Tidak.

Dan mereka jatuh tertidur dengan posisi saling menghadap satu sana lain serta tangan Jimin yang tidak lupa memeluk posesif pinggang Yoongi serta sesekali melantunkan _lullaby_ penghantar tidur Min Yoongi dengan sesekali telapak tangan Jimin naik mengelus dengan lembut punggung pemuda manis yang sudah resmi bernama Park Yoongi.

Benar-benar pasangan serasi.

" _Morning_ Jimucap Yoongi sambil menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya yang terasa begitu pegal dan seketika perih itu melanda dengan bagian bawah terutama _hole_ nya yang terasa sakit dan membut dirinya mendesis tertahan dengan wajah mengkerut.

"Maaf Yoon, pasti sakit yaa.." jawab Jimin sambil memandang miris keadaan Yoongi yang terlihat begitu kesakitan dengan wajah yang mulai memerah.

Pukulan mendarat di kepala Jimin dan orabg yang dipukul hanya meringis mengaduh kesakitan akan pukulan _sang istri_ yang mengerucutkan bibir merah muda nan menggoda, " _Hmm,_ kau terlalu mesum semalam!"

"Salahmu juga, kau menggodaku tahu!"

"Apa yang menggoda _ha?_ Semalam sudah aku bilang berhenti tapi kau terus saja menusukku _bodoh!"_ Emosi Yoongi menjadi semakin memanas mendengar penuturan Jimin yang memang selalu berbicara asal dan tolong Yoongi dengan kemesuman tingkat akut milik suaminya itu. Ya meskipun Yoongi sadar bahwa suaminya selalu menahan hasrat untuk berhubungan sebelum mereka meresmikan pernikahan mereka tapi _huh_ tidak harus dilampiaskan dalam satu malam juga.

Rasanya sakit seperti orang mendobrak pintu yang terkunci secara paksa saat penyatuan semalam. Itu adalah hal pertama bagi Yoongi, _entahlah_ bagi Jimin katanya _sih_ selama menjalin hubungan dengan Yoongi dirinya itu sudah tobat dan berhenti untuk _one night stand._

Yoongi percaya saja daripada dirinya diserang Jimin sebelum nikah meskipun Yoongi juga sebenarnya tidak menolak untuk diserang Jimin. Suaminya itu begitu _sexy_ dengan kulit putihnya meskipun jauh lebih putih Yoongi. Jimin itu anak yang _baik._

Tapi tiap kau bilang berhentipun selalu disertai desahan, jangan munafik, kau menikmatinya jugaa _baby,"_ ucap Jimin sambil tangannya mengelus surai Yoongi dengan lembut serta wajah Jimin yang menampakkan raut menggoda dengan kedua alisnya yang dinaik-turunkan.

"Diam!"

 _Mati._ Yoongi marah itu buruk maka Jimin mengambil langkah cepat sebelum kemarahan _sang istri_ berlanjut dengan segera membungkam mulut Yoongi dengan bibirnya yang sudah mengecap dengan cepat belah bibir Yoongi. Pertama Jimin masih mendapat penolakan untuk mengakses masuk ke dalam mulut Yoongi namun dengan giat yang tidak pernah padam cumbuan itu Jimin perdalam dengan menekan bibirnya dan sesekali mengigit bibir bawah Yoongi yang membuat pemuda manis itu menjerit sakit. Dengan jeritan yang keluar, Jimin tidak melewatkan kesempatan untuk masuk ke mengabsen setiap jengkal yang ada dalam mulut Yoongi. Memancing lidah Yoongi untuk saling bertarung dengan lidahnya yang sedari-tadi sudah menjelajah luas. Pertukaran saliva akhirnya terjadi dikeduanya dengan Yoongi yang terlihat pasrah tanpa ada perlawanan dengan tangannya yang ia kalungkan pada leher Jimin.

" _Hmmppph–"_

Wajah Yoongi panik saat oksigen dalam dirinya terasa habis tersedot oleh Park Jimin. Dengan cepat ia memukul dada Jimin namun tidak ada respon dan sekarang ia beralih pada satu-satunya jalan.

Meremas kencang bagian selatan Jimin.

" _Aawww–hhh_ Yoon.." ringis Jimin merasakan sakit dibagian penisnya karena remasan Yoongi yang begitu kencang namun hal itu juga membuat miliknya berkedut dan mulai mengembung.

Tamatlah riwayat Yoongi. Niat awal Jimin hanya mencium namun sepertinya ia mendapat sarapan pagi yang begitu memuaskan serta mengenyangkan. Dan keduanya berakhir dengan Yoongi yang berada dikungkungan Jimin dengan tangan mungil Jimin yang menjelajah keseluruh lekuk tubuh pemuda manis itu. Berawal dari mengelus pangkal rambut lalu turun menuju wajah kemudian ke rahang menggemaskan sang _istr_ ilalu bermain lama di puting Yoongi yang mulai mengeras dan langsung saja Jimin raup dengan telapak tangannya dan mulai meremas-remas dengan tempo cepat sesekali menghisap dada Yoongi dengan keras sehingga membuat Yoongi mengeras kesakitan disertai nikmat yang ditunjukkan oleh pemuda itu dengan memejamkan matanya serta mulutnya yang terus terbuka menyuarakan desahan indah pelantun menaikan gejolak hormon Jimin.

Dari kanan hingga kiri, dada Yoongi sudah berwarna kemerahan karena hisapan disertai gigitan dari Jimin yang sekarang mulut _biadab_ suaminya itu sudah melakukan _blow job_ pada bagian selatan Yoongi. Yoongi hanya bisa pasrah dan terus mendesah dengan napas memburu serta kedua tangannya yang ia sematkan pada rambut Jimin sesekali menekan kepala Jimin untuk terus memperdalam hisapan di penis miliknya.

" _Euuu_ _h_ –Jiminn m _oreeeh,"_

Mendengar desahan _istrinya,_ membuat Jimin terangsang dengan kuat dan perlahan jarinya turun mengelus _hole_ Yoongi kemudian memasukkan jari telunjukknya melakukan gerakan keluar masuk tanpa melepas penis Yoongi yang masih ada di mulutnya. Tentu kenikmatan Yoongi menjadi berkali lipat dan membuat tangan Yoongi sesekali menjambat rambut _ash gray_ milik Jimin. Kemudian Jimin mengangkat kepalanya menghentikan kegiatan menghisap penis Yoongi dan menengok ke wajah Yoongi yang sudah memerah hingga Yoongi melihat kearah Jimin saat merasa tidak ada pergerakan dari mulut Jimin serta tangan suaminya.

Tatapan mereka bertemu dan itu membuat jantung Yoongi berpacu dengan gerakan cepat karena merasa begitu terintimidasi dengan tatapan tajam Park Jimin dengan rambut _ash gray_ yang _sialannya_ terlihat begitu _sexy_ untuk Jimin. Pria terpanas dalam hidup Yoongi. Melihat tingkah laku Yoongi yang gugup, Jimin segera mengusap pipi Yoongi dengan tatapan lembut serta senyum yang menawan membuat Yoongi terasa kehabisan oksigen mendapat perlakuan seperti ini saat akan bercinta.

"Park Yoongi, kau cantik _hyung_ apalagi saat kau mendesah..."

Yoongi mendengus malu mendengar pujian Jimin, "Jangan gombal, cepat lanjutkan kegiatanmu _brengsek,"_

Jimin menyeringai,

"Kau sudah tidak tahan ya?"

"Diam dan lanjutkan saja _bodoh!"_

Dengan umpatanmu saja sudah membuat aku terangsang untuk terus memasukimu _hyung,"_

Sebelum Yoongi sempat menjawab, Jimin langsung memasukkan dua jarinya pada _hole_ Yoongi yang membuat pemuda itu mendesah menikmati setiap hujaman yang dilakukan oleh jari jemari Jimin. Tidak lupa ia mengocok miliknya dengan satu tangannya yang menganggur untuk mempersiapkan penisnya masuk dalam _hole_ milik Yoongi. Dua jari itu sukses menguras lubang Yoongi hingga basah dan Jimin segera mengeluarkan jarinya yang membuat Yoongi mendengus tidak suka.

"Jimin _ie_ kenapa dikeluarkan?" tanya Yoongi sambil mem _pout_ kan ranum merah mudanya.

"Aku ingin memasukkan yang lebih besar dibanding jariku _baby,"_

Tak lama kemudian Yoongi merasa _hole_ nya serasa ada yang memaksa masuk dan sukses milik Jimin yang besar serta berkedut sudah ada di lubangnya.

Terasa panas, terasa sakit dan terasa begitu penuh. Jimin mendiamkan penisnya tanpa melakukan garakan apapun karena ia ingin Yoongi merasa rileks untuk menerima hujaman yang akan ia berikan.

"Sejak kapan penismu menjadi besar Jim?" tanya Yoongi masih dengan mata yang terpejam.

"Sejak aku melihat tubuh telanjangmu _sayang,"_

" _Jim–_ bergerak

Perintah Yoongi adalah suatu hal yang wajib dilakukan apalagi perintahnya adalah menggenjot Yoongi yang dengan senang hati Jimin lakukan. Jimin mendorong penisnya kedalam kemudian perlahan menarik sedikit keluar dan menumbuknya lagi dari gerakan lambat hingga cepat yang membuat Yoongi mendesah terus menerus setiap Jimin mengenai _sweet spot_ milik _istrinya._

 _"–hhmm Jimh fas-ster,"_

Jimin terus bergerak cepat mengikuti kemauan Yoongi dan kemudian meraup bibir Yoongi dengan terus berperang lidah yang disambut dengan ganas oleh Yoongi tak lama tautan itu terpisah dan Jimin mengecup kedua mata Yoongi yang terpejam.

"Buka matamu _Yoonh–Ahhh_ nikmati pemandangan ini,"

Kata-kata Jimin bagaikan matra bagi Yoongi dan ia segera membuka matanya yang langsung menatap netra Jimin yang sedang memandanginya juga. Keduanya tersenyum dan tertawa disela-sela gerakan dibagian bawah yang semakin mengencang saat _hole_ Yoongi yang terasa menjepit penis Jimin dengan ketat.

"Aku tau kau akan keluar, keluar bersama baby,"

Tumbukan semakin mengencang dan tak lama setelahnya keduanya keluar bersamaan dengan sperma Jimin yang sudah memenuhi penuh _hole_ Yoongi hingga berceceran keluar mengenai sprei putih yang mereka tiduri. Jimin segera merebahkan dirinya disebalh Yoongi kemudian memeluk Yoongi dan tak lupa menyempatkan memberikan ciuman kupu-kupu.

" _Hyung,_ mau habiskan hari ini di kamar atau jalan-jalan?"

Yoongi dengan cepat menjawab, "Jalan-jalan, kalau di kamar, bisa-bisa aku seharian tidak pakai baju terus mesum!"

Mendengar jawaban Yoongi sontak membuat Jimin terkekeh gemas, "Kau tau sendiri aku sulit mengatur hormon _hyung.."_

Mimpi apa kau punya suami sepertimu," Sebal Yoongi dengan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Mau jalan pagi atau siang saja?"

"Pagi saja, aku ingin lihat pemandangan laut saat pagi hari,"

"Baiklah, ayo bersiap _hyung,"_

Yoongi bangun dengan tertatih yang dibalas dengan tawaan Jimin yang melihat pemuda manis itu sedang jalan kesusahan akibat pergulatan mereka. "Jimin _ie,_ jangan tertawa!"

 _Uh menggemaskan sekali kau hyung!_

 _Hyung,_ ayo mandi bersama agar lebih cepat!" Sorak Jimin sambil berjalan mendekati Yoongi dan mengangkat tubuh mungil Yoongi dalam gendongannya menuju kamar mandi.

"Kalau mandi bersamamu, kurasa bukannya cepat tapi akan lama,"

"Kau yang bilang sendiri _hyung_ jika akan lama, jadi bersiaplah!"

Seringaian menjadi pembuka setiap tindakan Jimin yang dilakukan pada Yoongi di kamar mandi.

[ ]

Matahari menyorot begitu terik saat kedua pasangan yang tengah dimabuk cinta keluar dari salah satu Villa Park Water yang merupakan salah satu dari beberapa tipe kamar serta villa yang dimiliki Park Hyatt Maldives. Park Hyatt Maldives sendiri adalah salah satu _resort_ yang dimiliki oleh keluarga Park dengan berbagai cabang yang sudah menjamur diseluruh dunia dan hal itu membuat pundi-pundi uang di dompet Park Jimin tidak pernah menipis.

Villa Park Water sendiri adalah Villa yang sering dipilih oleh wisatawan untuk _honeymoon_ karena villa itu terletak di tengah laut dengan jembatan bambu yang menghubungkan setiap kamar. Kamar itu memiliki _design_ interior modern klasik dengan ornamen kayu yang menambah kesan sederhana namun tetap elegan dengan pintu utama berbahan dasar kayu yang dipoles mengkilap. Saat pertama kali masuk dalam kamar tersebuk, kedua orang tersebut akan disambut dengan ruang tamu minimalis yang berdekatan dengan kamar yang mempunyai jendela besar menghadap laut.

Kamar tersebut lebih di dominasi dengan warna abu-abu serta putih. Di dalam kamar terdapat kamar mandi dengan luas yang cukup besar dan didalamnya mempunyai _jacuzzi_ yang menghadap langsung dengan laut dengan akses pintu dikamar mandi menuju teras. Disetiap kamar memiliki luas 115 meter persegi dengan dilengkapi teras yang dilengkapi sofa menghadap ke laut, serta terdapat tangga disebelah kiri teras yang membuat setiap pasangan bisa langsung berenang menikmati air laut.

Air laut yang begitu bening dengan terumbu karang yang dapat terlihat dengan jelas. Sungguh indah.

Jarak antara satu kamar dengan kamar lainnya berjarak kurang lebih 50 meter yang memudahkan setiap pengunjung menikmati waktu _privasy_. Semuanya merupakan kemauan Park Jimin saat beberapa tahun lalu ia ingin ambil bagian dalam membuat _resort_ disini.

Park Jimin menaruh harapan besar pada _resort_ nya yang ada di Maldives agar Yoongi menyukai tempat ini meskipun sang _istri_ malas jika harus lama-lama terkena terik matahari. Bahkan saat keduanya berlibur ke Malta tahun lalu saja, Yoongi lebih memilih memakai lengan tangan panjang serta celana hampir mencapai mata kaki hanya karena ia tidak ingin kulitnya berubah menjadi hitam. Terlihat jelas sikapnya seperti perempuan.

Seperti sebelum mereka berdua keluar dari villa, keduanya berdebat terlebih dahulu, Yoongi yang ingin memakai baju tertutup dengan Jimin yang ingin Yoongi memakai celana selutut dengan baju lengan pendek. Akhirnya setelah mendapat tatapan tajam serta didiamkan oleh Park Jimin, seorang Park Yoongi mengalah dan dirinya memakai kemeja berwarna hitam lengan pendek serta celana putih selutut. Rambut _blonde_ nya dibiarkan mengering sendiri setelah keramas. Sedangkan Jimin, dia memakai kemeja selengan dengan warna biru muda garis-garis serta celana putih yang sama modelnya seperti Yoongi. Apalagi rambut _ash gray_ nya disisir rapi menambah kesan _panas_ di pagi hari.

Keduanya berpegangan tangan selama menyusuri jalan seperti jembatan yang menjadi penghubung antara villa diatas air serta _resort_ utama dari Park Hyatt. Keduanya berjalan menuju restoran yang terdapat di pinggir pantai yang sudah mulai ramai dipenuhi pengunjung dari berbagai negara. Rata-rata pengunjung disini dipenuhi dengan pasangan kekasih bahkan trip _honeymoon_ selalu habis setiap minggunya.

Jimin telah memilih meja di pinggir pantai dan setelahnya seorang pelayan datang menawarkan menu andalan _resort_ Park Hyatt yang langsung diangguki oleh Yoongi sebagai tanda setuju. Pemandangan dari sudut pandang meja mereka sangatlah bagus dengan matahari yang mulai merangkak naik dan awan mulai berkumbul membentuk ukuran yang sedikit besar.

Jimin menegok ke arah Yoongi dan ikut tersenyun saat Yoongi memandang takjub suasana pantai beserta keindahannya.

"Yoongi _hyung,_ suka?"

"Sangat! Kau tidak salah tempat Jim, disini sungguh indah, aku baru tau Park Group mempunyai _resort_ di Maldives," ucap Yoongi bersemangat menampilkan _gummy smile_ nya yang lucu.

"Kau ingat _hyung_ saat aku meninggalkanmu selama 3 minggu dua tahun lalu?" tanya Jimin sambil mata nya memandang ke arah laut dengan tangannya yang ia taruh diatas meja kayu.

" _Hmm,_ ya seingatku, memang kenapa?"

"3 minggu itu aku kesini untuk membantu men _design_ dan memantau pembangunan,"

"Oh kukira kau berselingkuh," cibir Yoongi.

"Ampun _hyung_ , kau tau sendiri aku cinta mati dengan Park Yoongi," jawab Jimin sambil mengenggam tangan _istrinya_ kemudian Jimin tertawa saat melihat Yoongi tersipu.

 _Astaga, hubungan kita sudah terjalin lama tapi tetap saja hanya dipuji sedikit Yoongi hyung mudah sekali merona..._

Jangan merona karena pujian orang lain ya _hyung,"_

Yoongi langsung saja memukul lengan Jimin, _"Mwo?_ Aku kan senang dipuji _bodoh!"_

 _"Hey,_ semburat merah mudamu hanya boleh aku yang lihat," usap jari jemari Jimin di tangan Yoongi yang ia genggam.

"Park _sialan_ memang!"

Merona lagi. _Aduh, Tuhan tolong Jimin, Jimin tidak tahan..._

"Oh iya _hyung,_ nanti aku akan ke kantor _resort_ sebentar untuk memantau, _hyung_ mau ikut ataubelum sempat Jimin melanjutkan ucapannya, pembicaraan itu langsung dipotong dengan lugas oleh Yoongi yang menatap Jimin dengan raut wajah protes, "Tidak, lebih baik aku jalan-jalan sekitar _resort,"_

 _"Hyung,_ tapikan kau baru disini," protes Jimin dengan usulan Yoongi.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi Jim, tidak ada larangan!"

" _Hmm,_ kalau begitu jangan jauh-jauh, tunggu aku di _lobby_ saja," ucap Jimin lembut namun dengan rasa khawatir. Kalau bukan karena ayahnya yang meminta untuk memantau kondisi _resort_ Jimin juga enggan meninggalkan Yoongi sendirian apalagi ini kan masih masa-masa _honeymoon_ mereka. Harusnya tanpa terganggu akan kerjaan. Tapi Jimin bisa apa kalau Yoongi sudah melarang, daripada Jimin diacuhkan oleh _istrinya_ lebih baik menurut saja. Bisa gawat kalau _Jiminie kecil_ tidak masuk ke sarang menggoda milik Yoongi _hyung._

[ ]

Dua jam kemudian Jimin datang menghampiri Yoongi yang asik menikmati pemandangan pantai di taman _resort_ yang terasa teduh karena tertutupi oleh beberapa pohon kelapa yang membuat pengunjung merasa nyaman meskipun dibawah terik matahari. Jimin jalan perlahan untuk tetap tap menikmati pemandangan Yoongi yang cantik dengan tiupan angin menerbangkat rambut coklat _istrinya_ itu serta senyum kecil yang bisa Jimin tebak sedang mengembang dikedua sudut bibir mungil pemuda manis tersebut. Jimin bersyukur bisa memiliki Yoongi dan mendapatkan pemuda itu untuk melengkapi sisa hidupnya hingga hari tua, ia juga berjanji untuk berusaha tetap membahagiakan Yoongi meskipun disaat suka ataupun duka. Janji dihadapan Tuhan yang ia pegang akan selalu menjadi pengingat untuk tidak menyakiti Yoongi.

Pemuda manis yang meskipun awal perkenalan mereka terkesan bar-bar serta ucapan Yoongi yang kasar tapi ia maklum dengan sifat yang telah mendarah daging di diri Yoongi. Sikap dingi, sikap acuh dan pendiam itulah yang menjadi daya tariknya, dibalik sisi negatifnya itu tetap saja yoongi adalah pribadi yang pengertian, perhatian serta menanggung segalanya sendiri agar oranglain bahagia. Jimin telah jatuh didalam pesona seorang Min Yoongi saat keduanya pertemu beberapa tahun lalu.

"Jimin, sini," sapaan Yoongi membuat Jimin berlari kecil dan menghampiri _Istrinya_ kemudian memilih duduk berhadapan.

" _Mian hyung,_ aku lama ya?"

" _Gwenchana,_ lagipula aku nyaman menikmati waktu sendiriku,"

"Kalau bersama diriku memangnya tidak nyaman?" sunggut Jimin sambil merajuk dengan tangan kanannya ia taruh di meja untuk menopang dagunya.

"Bukan begitu _bodoh!_ Kau semakin _bebal!"_

" _Well,_ kata-katamu itu _hyung,_ tidak bisa apa dikurangi sedikit?"

"Tidak, sudah jadi kebiasaan, tidak suka?"

" _Hyung_ tidak–"

Belum sempat ucaoannya terselesaikan, Yoongi sudah menyela dengan mata membulat, "Jadi kau tidak suka? _Ha?"_

Jimin hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah dengan tingkah Yoongi yang seperti itu, sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari Jimin menanggapi sikap _aneh_ serta penuh emosi Yoongi. Kalau sudah begitu Jimin cuma bisa ber _aegyo_ serta mengeluarkan ucapan maaf yang ia tau sebenarnya hanya salah paham. Tapi, Yoongi itu sulit sekali diajak damai kalau dilawan dengan saling diam.

"Lebih baik kita makan siang saja _hyung,_ didalam aku sudah pesan meja,"

Keduanya memesan makanan yang dilayani dengan baik oleh semua pelayan yang menyambut _boss_ mereka beserta sang _istri._ Tidak lama seorang pemuda datang menghampiri meja mereka dan segera menarik kursi dan menempatkan kuersi itu disebelah Jimin dan pemuda tersebut langsung duduk dengan tenang.

" _Ah,_ kau Park Jimin kan? Benar-benar tampan sekali," ucap pemuda itu sambil mengelus lengan Jimin dengan _seduktif._ Hal itu jelas tertangkap dalam radar pandangan Yoongi yang langsung menampakkan wajah kesal namun menilih bersikap acuh saat makanan mereka datang.

"Maaf, kau siapa ya?" ucap Jimin sambil menyernyitkan dahi serta segera berusaha melepaskan tangan pemuda tersebut dari lengannya. Jimin sadar jika Yoongi mulai merasa risih.

"Aku Jeon Jungkook, aku juga sedang liburan disini, sepertinya kita berjodoh,"

Jungkook menampilkan senyumnya yang menonjolkan gigi kelinci lucunya itu dan Yoongi berdecih melihat tingkah centil pemuda tersebut yang sedang merayu suaminya.

Segera Yoongi bertindak, "Maaf Jeon Jungkook- _ssi,_ Park Jimin ini suamiku,"

"Iya aku sudah tau,"

"Lalu kalau sudah tau kenapa terus kau dejati _ha?"_ Yoongi langsung berdiribdan berniat menjambak rambut Jungkook namun langsung ditahan oleh pemuda lainnya yang dengan cepat membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Maaf, aku Kim Taehyung, suami dari Jungkook, maaf sekali dengan sikap Jungkook,"

" _Ne, gwenchana_ Kim Taehyung- _ssi,"_ ujar Jimin kikuk sambil berdiri dan menepuk bahu Taehyung yang ditanggapi dengan senyum kotak pemuda itu.

"Jimin _ie,_ kenapa kau maafkan? Pemuda gigi kelinci cenil itu tadi merayumu," cibir Yoongi sambil mem _po_ ut _kan_ bibirnya kedepan, Jimin yang melihat itu langsung saja mengecup sekilas bibir Yoongi yang membuat Yoongi malu menjadi bahan tontonan umum. " _Uh,_ Jimin _ie,_ malu tahu,"

"Aku gemas _hyung,_ lagi kau tidak lihat Jungkook _-ssi_ sedang mengandung, itu perutnya membesar _hyung,"_

 _Huh,_ siapa tahu itu isinya lemak, jangan percaya,"

Kekehan terdengar dari mulut Taehyung, "Benar Jungkook _ie_ sedang hamil dan ia mengidam untuk bersama Jimin- _ssi_ saat Jimin- _ssi_ keluar dari Villa tadi pagi,"

"Oh jadi kita bertetangga?"

" _Ne,_ begitulah,"

Jungkook menyahut dengan mata membola semangat, "Jadi Jiminmau menemaniku kan hari ini?"

Jimin yang tidak tega melihat wajah Taehyung menyiratkan permohonan hanya bisa mengangguk dan segera mengalihkan matanya mata Yoongi yang sedang diam tanpa ekspresu lalu berjalan keluar menuju arah taman, belum sempat ia ingin mengejar, tangannya sudah ditahan oleh Jeon Jungkook yang meminta untuk disuapi makan siang yang bisa Jimin dengan hanya helaan napas kasar dari Kim Taehyung–suami sah pemuda bergigi kelinci.

 _Sabar Jimin, rencana honeymoon mu tidak akan hancur hanya karna pemuda gigi kelinci yang kelewat sedang hamil ini..._

Jimin mencari Yoongi ditaman atau disekitar pantai namun _istrinya_ itu tidak ada dimana-mana, hanya terakhir tempat satu-satunya–di kamar mereka. Dengan tergesa Jimin segera berlari menuju kamar mereka meskipun tampang paniknya membuat banyak pengunjung bingung dengan beberapa kali ia berteriak memanggil Yoongi. Jimin sudah tidak peduli akan pendapat orang lain lagi, hanya Yoongi yang ada dipikirannya. Biasanya juga _istrinya_ akan biasa saja kalau ia didekati wanita hanya karena Jungkook. _Ah sial._

Pintu kamar terbuka lebar dan ditutupi dengan kencang yang meninggalkan bunyi bantingan kasar. Jimin segera melangkah mendekati Yoongi yang sedang berdiri dipagar teras sambil memandang langit yang warnanya mulai membias menjelang _sunset._ Jimin tersenyum lega melihat keadaan Yoongi dan dengan cepat ia memeluk tubuh Yoongi dari belakang dan menghembuskan napasnya diceruk leher putih milik Yoongi.

"Jimin, sudah pulang?" ucap Yoongi dengan suara kecil.

"Sudah, jangan marah, aku hanya menemani Jungkook _-ssi_ yang ngidam bersamaku, _hm?"_ Belaian rambut Yoongi membawa afeksi tersendiri yang menjadi penenang bagi Jimin.

"Aku tidak marah, hanya saja, tadi makan siangku terganggu,"

" _Mian hyung,_ _dinner_ denganku mau?"

"Mau asal di teras, jangan diluar, nanti Jungkook itu mengganggu lagi _ck!"_ decak sebal Yoongi membuat Jimin tertawa melihat sifat kekanakan Yoongi.

Langit mulai menunjukkan warna malamnya. Terukir memiliki dia kubu bagian. Disatu sisi langit tampak bewarna jingga dengan bias biru laut yang membaur menjadi satu kesatuan namun disatu sisi lainnya, langit nampak merengkuh kedukaan dengan warna muram seperti biru kehitaman yang terlihat begitu pekat. Begitu menyesakkan, dua sisi yang memiliki perasaan berbeda jika dipandang.

Angin berdesir dengan sedikit kencang menerbangkan kedua rambut Jimin dan Yoongi yang sedang makan malam bersama di teras. "Jimin, setelah ini kita main air di laut ya.."

"Yoongi _hyung_ tapi ini sudah mala, main di kamar mandi saja ya?" Jinin berkata lembut sambil memandang Yoongi yang sedang memasang wajah menuntut. _Lagi-lagi wajah itu._

[ ]

Seusai makan, Yoongi mengganti bajunya dengan kaus tipis berwarna biru muda serta celana pendek diatas lutut.

"Kau menggodaku hyung?"

Decakan yang dijawab oleh Yoongi sambil memasang wajah datar dan sudah berlari menuruni tangga dekat deras yang menghubungkan langsung dengan air laut. Jimin segera menyusul Yoongi yang sudah terlihat sedang bermain air. Tinggi air laut didekat villa hanyalah sebatas pinggul keduanya, adanya penambahan tinggi daratan pada letak villa membuat air pembangunan tidak dalam karena memang sudah dirancang agar pengunjunh dapat bermain serta berenang di laut dengan kedalaman yang bisa dijangkau. Lalu daratan ini pula dipilih karena letak air laut yang tenang disertai ombak kecil yang datang ke dalam lingkaran tipe villa atas air di Park Hyatt Maldives.

"Hyung, bermain air seperti ini selalu aku impikan bersamamu," Yoongi tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Jimin yang lagi-lagi selalu bisa membuat dirinya merona, Yoongi kemudian menyiram air laut yang ia tangkup dengan tangannya ke arah wajah Jimin. Jimin memekik kencang saat mendapat cipratan air mendadak dari Yoongi yang ia dengar si pelaku sedang tertawa terbahak. Jimin mendengus sebal akan tingkah Yoongi kemudian ia membalas dengan menyiram Yoongi hingga keduanya basah total.

Baju keduanya tercekat begitu ketat dibadan keduanya, Jimin dapat melihat secara jelas bagian puting Yoongi yang tercetak terbentuk di balik baju, puting Yoongi sudah mengeras segera Jimin mendekat ke arah Yoongi dan mencium Yoongi dengan napsu yang sudah tidak tertahan.

Yoongi yang menangkap jika suaminya sedang turn on segera membalas ciuman Jimin dengan sama panasnya, saling melumat dan menjelajah, keduanya sama-sama berbagi saliva dan menyambut lidah masing-masing dengan bunyi ciuman menjadi pengisi keheningan malam mereka. Tangan Yoongi ia kalungkan pada leher Jimin dan memberi akses Jimin untuk menghisap lehernya dengan mendongakkan kepalanya keatas dengan cepat Jimin mencium meninggalkan kissmark disekitar leher Yoongi.

Mulut Jimin turun menjilat dada Yoongi yang masih terlihat bekas keungunan akan hubungan intim mereka tadi pagi. Lalu Jimin memperdalam hisapan dibekas tanda tersebut, membuat tanda tersebut semakin berwarna ungu. Lengguhan terus keluar dari bibir manis Yoongi saat tangan Jimin menijat bagian selatannya yang sudah menegang, sedikit percum sudah keluar dari penis Yoongi saat tangan Jimin mengocok milik Yoongi yang masih tertutup celana pendek yang sudah basah terkena air.

Hisapan pada puting Yoongi membuat Yoongi bertumpu pada tubuh Jimin ditambah dengan dinginnya air laut. Jimin semakin memperdalam hisapan pada dada Yoongi sesekali memberikan cubitan di dada sebelah kanan dan kadang pula melakukan gerakan memutar seperti memelintir puting Yoongi.

"Jimin _hh_ –a _k_ h"

Yoongi mendorong kepala Jimin yang berada di berada di dadanya untuk terus melakukan hisapan yang lebih dalam. Tekanan pada tangan Yoongi membuat Jimin semakin terbuai dan melupakan tempat, " _Persetan_ Yoon meskipun di laut, aku tak tahan,"

Tangan Jimin masuk kedalam celana Yoongi dan mengelus hole istrinya yang terasa sudah berkedut. Segera Jimin turun membuka celan Yoongi beserta bajunya dan Jimin segera melepas setelan baju serta celananya lalu melemparkan pakaian itu di tangga teras. Keduanya sama-sama sudah telanjang tanpa apapun, mata sayu Yoongi yang meminta untuk kembali dijamah membuat Jimin menjilat dari bibir ranum Yoongi hingga pada bagian selatan dan sesekali menjilat pantat putih kenyal.

" _Jimh_ jangan terus menggoda–masukkan punyamu bodoh!"

" _Aah hyung_ kau enak, masih saja mengumpat– _euhh_ "

Kelingking ditangan kanan Jimin perlahan masuk saat lubang Yoongi saat Jimin menggiring kearah tangga teras dan meminta Yoongi untuk menungging dengan berpegangan pada tangga besi dibagian bawah dekat air laut. Kelingking Jimin masuk keluar didalam lubang Yoongi membuat Yoongi mendesah nikmat.

"Ganti jarinya Jiminie–kelingkingmu kurang panjang, kurang nikmat, payah!"

"Kau bilang payah hyung? Kecil begini kelingkingku bisa mendobrak lubang sialanmu yang terus menggoda kumasuki,"

"Buktikan saja jangan banyak bicara,"

Kelingking Jimin dengan cepat menumbuk kasar lubang merah Yoongi, Jimin melesakkan kelingkingnya untuk terus masuk lebih dalam mencapai sweet spot Yoongi dan dapat!

" _Aaaaawww_ –terus Jimin yaa disana nikmat,"

"Terbuktikan kelingkingku juga bisa membuat kau mendesah nikmat hyung,"

Jimin mengeluarkan kelingkingnya dan Yoongi langsung protes saat lubangnya terasa kosong namun belum selesai umpatan dan makian yang ia berikan pada Jimin, penis besar milik Jimin telah membungkam makiannya. Gerakan penis Jimin pada lubangnya membuat Yoongi tersedak ludahnya sendiri dan tanpa ditahan mendesah nikmat. Tak lama kemudian penis Yoongi mengeluarkan cum untuk ketiga kalinya padahal Jimin sama sekali belum keluar.

Jimin terus menumbuk pantat Yoongi beserta menghancurkan lubang Yoongi yang terasa nikmat terkena perpaduan air laut beserta ombak yang menambah kenikmati Yoongi dengan hentakan penis Jimin beserta riuhan ombak.

"Ya Jiminnn _faster_ –a _k_ h a _kh_ aaahh"

" _Daddy hyung_ , ingat perjanjian tadi sore,"

" _Daddy Jiminhh moreh_ –"

"Good boy!" Gerakan memutar Jimin lakukan saat penisnya semakin dalam menjelajah lubang Yoongi dan sudah beberapa kali mengenai titik sensitif lubang istrinya yang membuat istrinya meracau kenikmatan.

"Sayang tahan, aku mau keluar sebentar lagi,"

"Cep _athh_ _da_ – _daddy bodoh_!"

"A _aa_ – _shhh_ bersama _hyung im cum_ –"

Hangat begitu terasa di dalam lubang Yoongi. Tubuh Yoongi terasa lemas dan mulai mengigil kedinginan yang langsung ditangkup tubuh kekar Jimin dan segera membawa Yoongi menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri keduanya.

Jimin menurunkan Yoongi di _jacuzzi_ yang sudah terisi dengan air panas dan ditambah dengan aroma wewangian penenang, uap air panas meletup-letup membuat tubuh keduanya menghangat, Jimin segera membasuh tubuh Yoongi dan membersihkan tubuh putih mulus istrinya dengan sabun berwangi citrus. Tangan Jimin turun memasuki air dan memijat penis Yoongi–membersihkan penis tersebut dari sisa percumYoongi.

Yoongi melihat ke arah Jimin yang sudah berdesis sambil memejamkan matanya dan tangan Jimin dibawah sesekali mengelus belahan paha dalamnya.

 _"Shit Jimhh_ –jangan lagi _h aaaahh_ –"

Hormon sialan Jimin memang yang tidak cukup main sekali ronde.

[ ]

Yoongi mendesis emosi saat masih pagi pintu kamarnya sudah digedor kencang oleh teriakan pemuda bergigi kelinci. Gedoran itu semakin lama semakin kencang ditambah dengan keributan pertengkaran–asal suara dari perdebatan antara Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook yang terdengar saling membentak disertai rengekan yang khas dapat dikenali mikik suara gigi kelinci sialan.

Yoongi menggerakan badannya didalam pelukan Jimin, memukul pria itu dengan kencang hingga Jimin mengaduh sakit atas pukulan tangannya yang ia berikan pada lengan Jimin. Jimin melenguh sakit dan mengusap lengannya yang dicubit serta dipukul oleh Yoongi, perlahan mata pemuda itu membuka dan memandang wajah Yoongi yang menahan amarah, "Kenapa hyung? Ini masih pagi,"

Pukulan Yoongi berikan lagi pada perut Jimin, "Aw–hyung pukulanmu sakit,"

"Bangun! Di depan si kelinci genit– _ah_ siapa namanya?"

Jimin menjawab ragu, "Jeon Jungkook,"

"Pemuda sialan itu menggedor kamar kita daritadi Jimin!"

"Biarkan saja hyung," jawab Jimin sambil membawa Yoongi pada pelukannya lagi.

"Berisik, aku tidak suka, urus sana istri keduamu–" Yoongi langsung berbalik memunggungi Jimin dengan wajah sebal.

Jimin segera bangkit berdiri saat gedoran pintu semakin kencang dengan teriakan Kim Taehyung serta Jungkook yang membuat pusing kepala, "Arrrgh sialan!

Urus sana, aku mau tidur lagi Jimin!" Teriak Yoongi sambil melempar bantal ke arah Jimin hingga bantal itu mengenai kepala sang suami yang sedang memakai pakaian lengkap kemudian berjalan menuju pintu depan. "–kapan kita honeymoon dengan tenang _huh_ ,"

Pintu depan terbuka dan Jungkook segera menghambur ke dalam pelukan Jimin, membuat Jimin segera berpegangan pada daun pintu karena pelukan secara tiba-tiba yang membuat dirinya terhuyung, bisa gawat jika Yoongi melihat dirinya dipeluk Jungkook dengan cepat Jimin memberi instruksi ke Taehyung untuk membantu Jungkook melepaskan pelukannya.

Tapi, terlambat,

" _Fuck you_ , kelinci tidak tahu diri, kau memeluk suami orang brengsek!"

Langsung saja macan tidur terbangun dan mendorong Jungkook dengan kasar sambil memberikan tatapan tajam yang membuat Jungkook diam dan merasa takut kemudian memilih menunduk sambil bercicit kecil, "Mian Yoongi hyung, ini bawaan bayi,"

"Jangan panggil aku hyung, aku bukan hyungmu,"

"Tapi kata Jimin _ie_ , kau lebih tua dariku," Kasihan sih melihat Jungkook takut begitu tapi Yoongi membekukan hatinya untuk tidak mudah termakan drama si kelinci.

"Jimin _ie_?" Yoongi yang langsung menengok ke arah Jimin dan pria itu langsung tersenyum kaku dengan rasa bersalah sok polos.

Kemudian Kim Taehyung menyela meminta maaf atas tindakan yang dilakukan oleh Jungkook karena memang tipe mengidam Jungkook kadang suka aneh-aneh saja, "Hyung ini salah Taehyung, kenapa anaknya meminta hal absurd seperti sifat anak ini menurun dari Taehyung hyung sendiri,"

Jimin menengahi sebelum terjadi pertengkaran lagi, "Sudah-sudah, Jungkook ada apa kau kesini menggedor pintu kamar kami?"

"Mau mengajak hyung sarapan bersama,"

Yoongi menyela, "Tidak boleh!"

"Boleh! Mau kan Jimin _ie_ hyung?"

"Tidak! Jimin _ie_ milikku hari ini!"

"Jimin _ie_ temani aku bawaan bayi,"

Pusing. Kepala terasa pecah mendengarkan perdebatan pagi yang sudah menghancurkan hari indah.

"Taehyung dan Jungkook kalian duluan saja, aku dan Yoongi hyung akan menyusul setelah bersiap,"

"–Tapi hyung,"

Jimin dengan tegas menjawab, "Tidak ada penolakan, sudah kututup pintunya." Setelah pintu tertutup, Yoongi langsung masuk dan bergelung dalam selimut meninggalkan Jimin dengan acuh serta wajah yang ditekuk kusam.

 _Huh salah lagi aku yaaa hyung..._

Jimin memilih keluar menuju teras untuk menikmati angin di pagi hari, kepalanya terasa pening setelah mengalamin perdebatan yang membuat Yoonginya marah. Jimin turun ke tangga menuju laut dan memilih untuk berenang berkeliling sebenar untuk menjernihkan pikirannya yang terasa panas.

Sudah hampir lima belas menit Jimin berenang melihat-lihat terumbu karang yang berada didasar air. Jimin mengambil napas dan muncul ke permukaan untuk menghirup sebanyak-banyaknya oksigen namun niat menyelamnya berhenti ketika arah pandangnya menangkap Yoongi yang sedang berdiri termenung diteras sejauh yang Jimin simpulkan. Terasa sesak melihat Yoongi memejamkan matanya yang tertangkap jelas dalam bola mata Jimin, merasa begitu bersalah karena kegiatan honeymoon mereka dapat dikatakan sedikit terganggu.

Jimin memanggil Yoongi kencang sambil melambaikan tangan, "Yoongi hyung,"

Yoongi segera membuka matanya dan menatap ke arah Jimin. Melihat wajah suaminya yang begitu bahagia membuat hati Yoongi merasa bersalah karena telah mendiami pria itu padahal bukan salah Jimin juga kegiatan honeymoon merasa agak kacau.

Yoongi tersenyum dan membalas lambaian tangan Jimin kemudian beranjak duduk di sofa teras dan kembali memandang Jimin yang melakukan kegiatan berenangnya.

"Hyung, mau melihat terumbu karang bersamaku?"

 _Sial wajah jimin kalau memohon begitu mana bisa aku tolak..._

 **Tbc**

 **Makasih yang udah baca cerita ini, jangan lupa kasih review yaaa, semoga kalian suka ya sama cerita ini. Konfliknya emang sengaja gamau serius-serius banget karena kasian sama Yoongi Jimin yang baru nikah. hahahahaha.**


	3. Chapter 3

Honeymoon

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

rate M!

bxb

[warning]

.

.

.

Yoongi duduk santai di _bar_ pantai dengan tenang meskipun Jimin _nya_ sedang menemani Jungkook yang daritadi merengek seperti bayi meminta untuk ditemani bermain pasir _cih._ Memikirkannya saja membuat Yoongi kesal sekali namun Yoongi bisa apa jika semua karena faktor mengidam yang dialami akibat kehamilan Jungkook yang baru hamil dibulan-bulan muda. Tapi tidak masuk akal juga bagi Yoongi, kenapa harus Jimin padahal suami Jungkook itu tampan bahkan dapat dikatakan melebihi Jimin.

Kim Taehyung itu yang Yoongi dengar adalah model ternama di Korea Selatan serta memiliki beberapa properti bisnis meskipun tidak sebesar milik Jimin atau keluarga Yoongi tapi nama Taehyung tidak asing dikalangan pemuda Korea yang menyukai _fanshion_ yang semakin maju dengan perkembangan terbaru.

Yoongi memilih untuk memesan _cocktail_ sambil menikmati pemandangan pantai dengan hingar-bingar pengunjung yang sedang bercengkrama satu sama lain atau bahkan bermain di pantai, kebanyakan pengunjung yang dapat berasal dari beberapa negara Eropa atau pengunjung Amerika yang memilih Park Hyatt sebagai tempat liburan. Kata Jimin _si_ begitu soal asal presentasi terbesar pengunjung yang datang ke _resort_ miliknya ini. Namun tidak jarang juga banyak pengunjung dari Asia bahkan beberapa kali Yoongi melihat penduduk asal Korea Selatan dan sesekali berbincang sebentar.

"Min Yoongi- _ssi?"_

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, sontak saja kepala Yoongi menoleh kebelakang dan melihat senyum kota Kim Taehyung yang berjalan menuju kearahnya. Pria itu mengenakan kaos putih polos yang dibalut dengan kemeja biru yang sengaja tidak dikancingkan serta celana putih selutut ditambah kacamata yang bertengger di hidung mancung pria bermarga Kim tersebut.

" _Ah_ ya Kim Taehyung- _ssi_ ada apa?"

" _Ani,_ aku hanya kebetulan lewat dan melihat Yoongi- _ssi_ disini,"

Yoongi menatap Taehyung datar, "Jangan terlalu formal, panggil Yoongi saja,"

" _Hm,_ jangan lupa pakai _hyung_ , aku lebih tua darimu Taehyung- _ah_ ," lanjut Yoongi sambil arah matanya teralih pada pengunjung _bar_ yang mulai ramai menjelang sore hari.

" _Ne,_ Yoongi _Hyung,"_

Yoongi kemudian memanggil _bartender_ dengan bersiul sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya yang membuat _bartender_ muda yang melayaninya tadi menoleh kearahnya sambil tersenyum manis karena dipanggil oleh _istri_ pemilik _resort._ Tentu sebuah kehormatan bagi _bartender_ tersebut dapat melayani Park Yoongi _ya_ karena Yoongi secara tidak langsung juga pemilik _resort_ ini serta Yoongi adalah pria manis yang menggoda.

" _Yes, sir?_ Ada yang ingin anda butuhkan?"

Yoongi menoleh kearah kiri, "Kau ingin memesan apa?"

"Sama sepertimu saja _hyung,"_

"Baiklah, _cocktail_ nya satu,"

Setelah itu sang _bartender_ kembali melakukan pekerjaannya dan membuat pesanan dari Park Yoongi lalu setelah selesai, ia segera memberikan minuman itu pada pria yang berada disamping Yoongi.

Jika Yoongi lihat-lihat, pantas saja Kim Taehyung menjadi seorang model papan atas, buktinya wajahnya sangat tampan tapi masih kalah dengan Jimin. Yoongi itu sangat mengidolakan Park Jimin yang sialnya sedang menemani istri Kim Taehyung ini.

Yoongi mendengus sebal mengingat hal itu, "Apa kau tak kesal istri bergigi kelincimu menempel terus pada suamiku?"

"Hmm, mau bagaimana lagi, Jungkook sedang mengidam seperti itu, untugnya Jimin orang korea kalau tidak sepertinya aku akan mengajaknya pulang dari sini,"

"Ya berterimakasihlah pada suamiku yang mau menjadi kelincimu itu," jawab Yoongi malas sambil mengibaskan tangannya tanda tak peduli dan malas membicarakan tentang suami serta si Jungkook yang asik main pasir sambil kejar-kejaran.

" _Uh,_ Taehyung, tapi inikan _honeymoon_ ku, kenapa aku ditinggal seperti diduakan begini?" cebik Yoongi sambil mem- _pout-_ kan bibirnya yang membuat Taehyung terkekeh lucu melihatnya.

Taehyung meringis kecil sambil meminta maaf, merasa tak enak hati dengan tingkah laku istrinya itu, " _Mian hyung,_ sebentar lagi juga kami akan pulang ke korea,"

Spontan Yoongi menjawab, "Kapan itu?"

"Astaga _hyung,_ kau senang sekali ya kalau kami pulang dari _resort_ kalian,"

"Ya senanglah, jadi liburanku tidak terganggu,"

–lanjut Yoongi bertanya, "Jadi kapan?"

"Hmm, tiga hari lagi _hyung,"_

Melihat reaksi Yoongi yang sepertinya tidak suka karena mendengar kabar kepulangannya dengan Jungkook masih tiga hari lagi maka Taehyung memilih ganti topik. Ia juga sebenarnya bisa merasakan perasaan Yoongi yang tidak suka acara bulan madunya di ganggu. Ya tentu saja Taehyung kesal seandainya dia yang ada di posisi Yoongi tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Jungkook sedang hamil.

"Kau memang bulan madu berapa lama _hyung?"_

" _Mungkin_ tiga minggu,"

" _Mwo?"_

 _Kaget,_ bulan madunya saja dengan Jungkook hanya satu minggu itupun setelahnya dia harus bekerja dari pagi hingga malam demi mengejar kerjaan yang tertunda. Ini Jimin dengan Yoongi enak-enaknya sebulan penuh menikmati liburan.

Jujur saja Kim Taehyung iri.

Wajar saja _sih,_ Min Yoongi dan Park Jimin dua-duanya berada di keluarga yang memumpuni jadi keduanya juga bisa menyerahkan pekerjaan kepada bawahan yang menerima pekerjaan atasannya dengan senang hati.

"Entahlah, itu permintaan Jimin, aku juga menolak dan berharap agar cepat pulang," Yoongi mendengus sebal jika mengingat permintaan Jimin yang memohon untuk bulan madu selama tiga minggu, Jimin dengan sikap memohonnya yang terlihat begitu lucu di mata seorang Min Yoongi dan Jimin dengan kata-kata manis yang begitu mudah terucap dari mulut pria itu saat merayu seorang Min Yoongi. _Lagi-lagi,_ Min Yoongi tidak dapat menolak segala pesona akan permohonan Park Jimin. Min Yoongi _selalu_ pasrah dibawa mengikuti arus dari Park Jimin yang begitu menarik seluruh gravitasi kehidupan pria bermarga Min. Jimin adalah porosnya–terus berputar tanpa lelah berhenti mengitari seluk beluk kehidupannya.

"Hyung mencintai Park Jimin?"

"Tentu, kalau aku tidak cinta dengan pria itu ya mana mungkin aku menikah dengannya bodoh!"

Taehyung hanya tertawa meringis menimang perkataan Yoongi yang benar juga dalam pikiran Taehyung, ia merasa jika pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan adalah pertanyaan bodoh. Tapi beruntungnya Jungkook masih mau menerima setiap kebodohannya.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir enam hari terhitung mereka menikmati liburan di _resort_ Jimin ini dan hari-hari yang di nikmati Yoongi sungguhlah senang tanpa ada ganggua dari pemuda yang sedang hamil–Jeon Jungkook. Pasangan itu sudah pulang terlebih dahulu dengan drama Jungkook yang menangis meninggalkan Jimin dan yang membuat Yoongi _jengkel_ adalah ketika Jungkook memintan Jimin _nya_ mencium pemuda gigi kelinci itu. _Di bibir_ –rasanya Yoongi ingin sekali menjambak rambut Jungkook dan menendang bokong besarnya tapi Yoongi juga tidak ingin melukai bayi yang ada di perut Jungkook. Berakhirlah dengan Yoongi yang membuang muka saat Jimin mencium Jungkook dan ketika Jungkook mengalungkan tangannya di leher Jimin; Yoongi memilih pergi.

Dirinya seperti kehilangan kendali akan seluruh setiap sel dalam tubuhnya. Lemas tak bertulang seluruhnya meroboh dalam peluk hangat Jimin sesaat setelah Yoongi merunduk dalam sendu. Isakan tangis mengencang menjadi penyatu kesunyian yang tercipta dikeduanya, bahu Yoongi nampak bergetar naik turun tanpa tanggisnya belumlah mencapai batas kepuasan. Sesekali dada Yoongi terangkat otomatis saat beberapa cegukan menggema dalam rongga parunya yang dengan keras kepala Yoongi tahan; ia bungkam dengan sesekali menahan napas dan menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan yang semakin berwarna putih pucat.

Jimin hanya pasrah melihat _istrinya_ menangis tersedu seperti ini, ia hanya bisa bergumam memberikan kata-kata penenang dan tetap mengelus rambut Yoongi hingga turun pada pinggang Yoongi. Jimin sudah tidak peduli dengan kemejanya yang sudah basah oleh air mata Yoongi disertai keringat Jimin serta Yoongi yang terus keluar dan mengalir dari tubuh keduanya karena paparan sinar matahari di siang hari yang begitu terik menyoroti kedunya. Sudah lima belas menis Jimin memeluk Yoongi di pinggir pantai yang tertutupi oleh dahan pohon kelapa dan sudah lima belas menit masih saja menangis, Jimin hanya diam kalau sudah Yoongi _nya_ seperti ini–membiarkan Yoongi menangis hingga puas adalah jalan satu-satunya agar Yoongi bisa lebih tenang jika diajak bicara.

Kadang Jimin merasa lucu dengan sikap Yoongi ini; kadang bersikap acuh, kadang bersikap manis, kadang bersikap galak, kadang bersikap menjadi _cengeng_ seperti anak kecil. _Entahlah,_ Yoongi dengan segala tingkahnya sudah membuat Jimin jatuh terperosok dalam kubangan hati milik Yoongi. Yoongi layaknya seperti pemberi oksigen disaat Jimin sesak tak bisa bernapas lega. Yoongi layaknya pembawa keberuntungan yang membuat Jimin selalu bersyukur.

– _hanya satu, Jimin mencintai Yoongi dengan segenap hatinya._

Ditengah teriknya matahari, Jimin masih mencoba tersenyum memaklumi sikap Yoongi yang seperti anak-anak. Jimin memutar otak dan mencari cara agar bisa menghentikan tangisan Yoongi yang sekarang disertai cegukan, hati Jimin terasa _terenyu_ melihat kondisi Yoongi yang seperti ini. Harusnya kan liburan mereka dipenuhi dengan kemesraan seperti pasangan yang baru kasmaran tapi liburan keduanya _malah_ dipenuhi dengan tangisan dan amukan kemarahan Min Yoongi.

"Yoong _ie,_ kita kembali ke kamar, ya?" ungkap Jimin perlahan, "bajumu sudah basah, aku tidak mau kau sakit

Yoongi hanya mengangguk dalam pelukan Jimin. Jimin segera meregangkan pelukannya dan menuntun Yoongi berjalan, yang membuat Jimin gemas adalah Min Yoongi memeluknya leher Jimin erat sekali yang membuat Jimin susah bernapas dan susah untuk berjalan. Keduanya jalan seperti siput selama kurang lebih sepuluh menit yang lalu. Dengan ketidaksabaran Jimin, ia segera menggendong Yoongi dengan _bridal sty_ _le,_ membuat Yoongi memekik tertahan saat tubuhnya terasa terhuyung dan melayang diudara. Pandangan mata keduanya bertemu saat Jimin menyamankan posisi tangannya dalam menggendong Yoongi. Yoongi dengan mata sembab yang terlihat sekali habis menangis dan mata Jimin yang membentuk bulan sabit; merasa lucu dengan tingkah _istrinya_ yang _cemburu buta._

Sore harinya udara nampak terasa bersih dengan semilir angin yang meniupkan rambut keduanya. Jimin dan Yoongi menikmati keindahan sore hari dan ikut menanti tenggelamnya matahari di ufuk barat bersama dengan para pengunjung lainnya.

Pasangan yang sedang dimadu asmara itu saling berpegangan tangan dengan erat sambil duduk di bibir pantai dengan beralaskan pasir putih yang begitu indah saat terkena pancaran sinar matahari sore. Keduanya memandang deburan ombak yang sesekali mengenai kaki mereka yang sengaja mereka luruskan.

Hidup menjalani suatu komitmen dengan berlandaskan janji sehidup semati membuat keduanya semakin melekat untuk saling memiliki satu sama lain. Tanpa takut akan suatu janji keduanya memilih untuk menikah tanpa takut terkekang. Jantung Yoongi berpacu cepat mengalirkan detak suara yang menghentar hingga membuat Jimin tertawa saat melihat tingkah istrinya yang salah tingkah. Yoongi adalah salah satu pria yang sulit sekali membangun momen romantis sedangkan Jimin adalah pria yang selalu mengumbark keromantisan itu sendiri.

Langit tampak memudar dengan warna jingga yang bercampur dengan biru laut yang menyatu dengan ditambah sinar oranye dari terik mentari sore. Awan seakan nampak memutar dan memotong tipis-tipis setiap bagian sayapnya serta kicauan burung yang berterbangan di atas air laut menambah sorak sorai dari pengunjung resort. Musik sore terdengar memekak telinga namun juga mengalun merdu terdengar dari bar pantai, pasangan muda-mudi berjoget ria menggoyangkan pantat mereka kekanan dan kekiri.

Sekitar pukul setengah tujuh malam, Jimin dan Yoongi memilih untuk membersihkan diri mereka dan kembali menuju resort utama untuk makan bersama. Tepat malam itu, Park Hyatt Resort meresmikan penyedian makanan Korea sesuai dengan yang Jimin rencanakan sebagai bentuk dalam mewujudkan keinginan Yoongi yang sedang ingin makan makanan Korea. Jimin hanya tersenyum geli mengingat rengekan Yoongi yang meminta makanan Korea sesaat setelah mereka sampai di resort beberapa hari lalu.

Keduanya mencoba mencicipi makanan Korea dalam diam dengan Yoongi yang hanya menyibukkan dirinya dengan menyumpit setiap sajian yang terhidang secara khusus untuk mereka berdua. Ditambah dengan ruangan special yang Jimin minta untuk keduanya makan malam pada sang manajer resort, ruangan exclusive itu bernuansa elegan dengan lampu kristal yang menjuntai indah ditambah kaca besar yang langsung condong ke arah pantai, musik penyanyi Korea juga menjadi pengiring suasana ruangan itu.

Semuanya sesuai dengan keinginan Jimin. Makan malam istimewa, tidak terlalu berlebihan tapi juga tidak terlalu biasa untuk seorang Park Yoongi.

"Yoongi hyung, suka makanannya?"

Yoongi hanya mengangguk saja dan kembali menyantap makanannya dengan beringas. Mulut pria manis itu mengunyah dengan cepat dan menelannya.

"Jimin, ini enak, aku sedikit mengurangi rasa rindu dengan makanan eomma,"

Senyum Jimin mengembang dan salah tangannya yang tidak kotor mengusak rambut Yoongi dengan gemas kemudian mereka melanjutkan acara makan malam dengan kebahagiaan hingga tidak terasa bahwa mereka telah menikmati waktu dua jam dengan senda gurau sambil menyantai setiap hidangan yang disediakan.

Jimin memegang perutnya yang terasa mengetat karena menambung banyak makanan sekaligus, ia memilih bersandar di bangku dengan terus memandangi Yoongi yang sedang menyesap air jahe. Selera makan Yoongi begitu besar jika melihat banyaknya makanan yang ia habiskan tadi dan membuat Jimin memandang takjub pada perut sang istri.

"Mau berdansa denganku?" tawar Jimin.

"Tapi di bar, bagaimana?" Yoongi menaikan alisnya menantang sambil menjulurkan lidah seksinya dan menjilat ujung bibirnya itu.

Senyum menyeringai dengan mata elang menangkap raut menggoda Yoongi, Jimin mengulurkan tangannya dan berbisik seduktif dekat telinga si manis, "Mari memanaskan tubuh, sayang."

Suara musik bar menghentak ketika malam semakin memuncak dengan diiringi naiknya bulan, Yoongi yang sudah menghabiskan lima gelas alkohol dengan kadar duapuluh persen mulai sedikit kehilangan kesadarannya dan Jimin hanya tertawa mengejek melihat istrinya mulai tumbah sedangkan dirinya masih sadar seratus persen; Jimin adalah pribadi yang tahan banting dengan kadar alkohal yang tinggi.

"Jimin, katanya mau berdansa tapi kenapa kau hanya ajak aku minum!" sentak Yoongi dengan bibirnya yang ia majukan sambil memukul bahu Jimin. Jimin terkekeh melihat tingkah lucu istrinya itu dan berteriak sedikit saat dirasa musik bar mulai menenggelamkan suara setiap orang. "Ah, aku lupa, ayo sayang sepertinya kau sudah tidak sabar," Jimin melingkarkan tanganny Yoongi dengan erat di pinggang Yoongi, membawa pria manis itu ketengah kerumunan pengunjung yang saling berjoget bahkan beberapa pengunjung ada yang hanya menggenakan bikini. Untung saja Yoongi hanya mengenakan celana selutut dengan kemeja hitam yang sedikit kebesaran di tubuh mungil istrinya jadi kulit mulus Park Yoongi tidak terlalu terekspos.

Jimin berhenti di kerumunan yang tidak terlalu padat lalu ia mengarahkan Yoongi menghaap dirinya serta menuntun tangan Yoongi untuk mengalungkan tangan cantiknya ke leher Jimin sedangkan tangan Jimin sudah bertengger memeluk pinggang ramping Yoongi.

Keduanya saling bertatapan dengan sorot mata yang menginginkan satu sama lain.

"Musik apapun jika itu berdansa denganmu semuanya akan terasa serasi, hyung." ucap Jimin sambil mulai mengarahkan Yoongi untuk saling bergoyang perlahan ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Keduanya hanyut terbawa dunia sendiri meskipun pacuan musik tidak searah dengan gerakan keduanya yang mendayu, seulas senyum terpatri di sudut bibir masing-masing, Yoongi memejamkan mata indahnya dan menikmati suara hentakan musik diiringi deburan ombak yang terasa begitu pas di telinganya ditambah dengan angin sejuk yang menabrak wajah putihnya membuat dirinya terbuai.

Jimin 'pun terbuai panas tubuhnya sendiri saat pancaran menggoda Yoongi begitu mencuat ingin diterkam, tangan kekarnya turun dari pinggang menuju bokong Yoongi; mengusapnya perlahan naik turun mengikuti irama dansa mereka. Yoongi yang merasakan pantatnya dijamah mulai membuka matanya dan membelalak kesal saat senyum jahat Jimin tertangkap dalam lensa pandangnya.

"Bodoh, cari kesempatan saja,"

"Tak apa, kau 'kan istriku daripada aku memegang bokong wanita berbikini,"

Yoongi mengerang kesal, "Huh, pantas saja kau suka disini, toh banyak pemandangan indah, 'kan?"

Jimin mengelak, "Tidak, lebih baik aku memandang tubuh molek mu seumur hidup, selalu menggoda ingin kumasuki,"

Yoongi memukul kepala Jimin dengan keras, "Mesum-mhh,"

Park Yoongi mendesah hanya karena pantat padatnya diremas-remas oleh tangan Jimin. Desahan yang membuat diri Jimin bangkit terbawa suasana dan terus meremas bokong Yoongi. Tangan kanannya ia gesekan pada belahan pantat Yoongi dan sesekali menusuk lubang Yoongi dari luar dengan jari tengahnya. Raungan tertahan tercekat jelas di wajah Yoongi saat pria manis itu mencoba menahan desahannya agar tidak menarik perhatian orang, "Brengsek, jangan disini Jiminie,"

Jimin menaikan alisnya menantang, "Sesekali kita coba di depan umum, hanya pemanasan saja, tidak sampai ke inti kok, hyung." Mendengar ucapan Jimin membuat Yoongi tunduk pasrah karena ia tahu sekali jika kemauan Jimin tidak bisa ditolak atau dibatalkan, pria itu selalu memegang teguh ucapannya meski Yoongi merengek sekalipun, tetap itu tidak ada gunanya.

"–lagi pula aku pemilih resort ini, tak ada juga yang berani mengadili kita. Jika ada, tinggal ku pecat. Hal yang mudah." Lanjut Jimin berbicara dengan nada membanggakan diri sambil menarik Yoongi sedikit menjauh dari keramaian dan beralih pada satu spot indah di bawah indahnya pohon kelapa di temani lampu-lampu cantik berwarna warm. Lilin hias nan cantik menjadi penghias ketika mereka sampai disana, "Hyung, kejutan. Ini untukmu, sebelum kita kembali ke Korea."

Jimin menunggu Yoongi menjawab tapi Yoongi hanya diam saja sambil menatap lilin-lilin dan matanya nampak tak terarah dan tidak terbaca. Jimin bingung sekaligus takut jikalau Yoongi tidak menyukai kejutannya ini, namun semuanya dihalau hanya dengan tubrukan pelukan Yoongi yang begitu kencang serta isak tangis Yoongi yang membuat Jimin semakin mengeratkan pelukan mereka berdua.

"Terimakasih. Jimin, terimakasih. A-aku tak tahu harus berbicara apa, tapi ini sungguh ini." Yoongi mengucapkannya sambil mengelap air matanya yang sudah membanjiri baju Jimin.

"Apapun, jika membuatmu bahagia akan kulakukan, sayang. Terimakasih juga mau menerimaku menjadi bagian dari hidupmu hingga maut memisahkan." Tangan Jimin merambat mengusap rambut Yoongi dan memberikan kecupan di kening istrinya.

"Aku sayang Jimin. Jangan coba-coba tinggalkan aku."

Jimin menjawab dengan tegas,"Tidak akan!"

"Jimin..." rengek Yoongi membuat Jimin menatap kedua mata Yoongi dan menjawab begitu halus, "Apa Yoongie?"

Yoongi menunduk malu dan berucap cepat dalam berkata dan menyampaikan keinginannya, "Jadi melanjutkan yang tadi?"

"I-itu Jimin,"

"Iya apa sayang? Aku tak mengerti.."

"Ih! Tidak peka. Jimin jahat, aku 'kan malu untuk jujur jika aku mau melakukan membuat bayi didepan umum gini."

Gemas. Jimin menarik Yoongi dalam pelukannya dan mendekap hangat berbagi cinta ditemani indahnya bintang malam beserta deburan ombak. Ya sebenarnya tidak ada juga yang melihat mereka melakukan hubungan intim karna Jimin sudah meminta penjagaan ketat disekitar lokasi. Jimin hanya tidak mau para lelaki hidung belang atau wanita centil melihat tubuh molek Yoongi. Tubuh Yoongi hanya milik Jimin seorang.

"Melanjutkan ronde berikutnya di kamar?"

Yoongi mengangguk saat Jimin membawanya dalam gendongan sang suami.

Epilog

Rumah keluarga Park begitu hangat meskipun sudah memasuki musim gugur yang menyebabkan angin bertiup cukup kencang hingga terlihat halaman depan rumah pasangan Park ini kotor dengan dedaunan pohon yang berjatuhan.

Yoongi berteriak kencang melihat pemandangan kotor menjengkelkan itu, "Jimin bangun. Cepat bersihkan halaman depan, aku tidak suka melihat rumah kotor. Jimin cepat, jangan lelet!"

Petaka, Jimin hanya diam menggerutu saat Yoongi sudah memerintahnya dan membentaknya seperti itu. Jimin tahu jika ia kembali berteriak pasti hal itu akan membuat Yoongi menangis dan berakhir menyakiti perasaan kesayangannya.

"Yoongie sayang, aku ini suamimu atau pembantumu, sih?" Jimin berenggut dan mendengus sambil memberikan tampang memelas.

"Mungkin segera akan menjadi pembantuku saja, aku cari suami lain yang lebih kaya daripada dirimu." Tampak polos Yoongi dalam menjawab membuat Jimin mendesah frustasi dan berteriak-teriak melarang Yoongi melakukan itu.

"Tidak! Kau hanya milikku, aku suami mu tidak ada pria lainnya atau wanita lain yang boleh memilikimu."

" _Cih_ , suami posesif."

"Biar, yang penting Park Yoongi milik Park Jimin."

Keduanya berpelukan ditengah tiupan angin di sore hari, "Jimin, ada yang mau kuberitahu."

 _"Ne?"_

Yoongi mendekat pada telinga Jimin dan membisikan dua kata yang membuat Jimin diam membeku dan tersihir.

"Aku hamil."

Bahagia, keduanya sama-sama menangis dalam pelukan hangat dengan tak luput ucapan aku mencintaimu yang mengalun merdu terucap di bibir keduanya. Setelahnya bibir itu saling membelit dan menyesap satu sama lain dengan senyuman yang terpatri di bibir keduanya selama ciuman itu berlangsung.

"Mari kita hidup bahagia–selamanya."

 _Takdir selalu mengerti setiap jalurnya dengan tepat sasaran; tak pernah keliru atau salah alamat._

 _Takdir tahu dimana tempatnya berlindung dan memadu kasih untuk saling melingkupi, hanya percayalah pada takdir dan jangan mengalahkan setiap kejadian hanya lagi–lagi karena takdir. Takdir tak pernah salah. Hanya mungkin ketika kau merasa salah memandang takdir dan saat itu pula kau lupa bahwa ternyata beberapa waktu lalu saat kau dihadapakan pada beberapa pilihan, kau memilih pilihan yang salah sehingga takdir membelokkan jalanmu dan perlahan membuatmu sadar akan realita kehidupan bahwa tidak selamanya berjalan sesuai keinginanmu. Takdir memberimu pelajaran hidup. Dan terakhir, takdir itu ada ditanganmu._

 _ **Happy ever after!**_

 _ **love,**_

from Jimin and Yoongi.


End file.
